Unforgettable
by saunatonttu
Summary: After a nice evening of drinking, Tino stumbles across something that he'd have been better off without witnessing. Kind of BelaFin and PolaBela.


**A/N: Uh, yes. I have this inexplicable love for crack pairings, you see? And I loved our Plurk roleplay groups event where Finland was an angle and Belarus was a demon - well, sorta. **

**So I took the universe from that event, even though I changed it so that Finland's still alive and thus not an angel. 8D **

**By the way, our roleplay group's Poland is the sweetest person EVER. I love you. 83  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Unforgettable<p>

* * *

><p>It happened in one chilly October night – the thing that Tino still thinks back to even if it's been years since that night.<p>

He had been drinking with his friends – well, mostly with Eduard – in a bar that was fairly popular.

Although, Tino rarely went to drinking in the US since he preferred the booze in his home in Finland. (Oh, Koskenkorva, how Tino misses it.)

This night had been an exception though, since they had finally graduated from college. Of course such a great thing needed to be celebrated.

(Besides, Eduard had promised him some good cheap alcohol next time they'd travel to Estonia. That had been the best argument to convince Tino to join the 'party'.)

Anyhow, it had happened when Tino had been walking back home from the bar – well, _staggering _was more like it – and had stopped for a moment when his head had started to feel awfully light and his eyes were seeing things in two.

Holding his head, Tino stopped and ignored the looks he was getting from the passers-by. (Those resenting eyes he always had to stand even back then in Finland.)

When he had to stop to gasp for air – it wasn't like he was exhausted already, it was the liquor in his veins – it happened.

At first he didn't pay much attention to the noises he heard from the nearby alley, thinking it was just some couple making out there, like usually.

Indeed, the sounds did sound similar to kissing and clothes being ripped – _ripped? _

Tino blinked as he recognized the sound and he turned his violet eyes towards the alley hidden in the shadows.

Later on, he wasn't sure why that sound had made him feel so unnerved. Surely, ripping clothes was something a few people did when they were getting it on – Tino was guilty of this as well on more than one occasion.

Anyway, the noises coming from the alley made the drunk Finn halt and then very slowly turn around towards its direction.

Having read way too much of Alfred's favourite horror books lately, Tino felt a little uneasy as he walked towards the dark shadows, ready to save the day if needed. (He was drunk enough to believe that he'd stand a chance against someone way more muscular than himself.)

The nervousness that had suddenly occupied his insides made his heart beat a little faster than usually and small sweat drops trickled down his face.

(Man, he really was drunk, wasn't he?)

The noises became louder – gasping, moaning – and Tino's face reddened heavily as he realized what he might be walking in on if he were to continue trekking to the alley.

He wasn't a pervert in any way but he still felt the unnatural pull to go there and interrupt whatever those people were doing.

A chilly breeze was enough to wake Tino up from his reverie and with a startled and drunken (and very embarrassed) grin on his face, he forced his feet to change the direction they were heading to.

He needed to get to his apartment as soon as possible – Hanatamago was waiting for him, after all – and sleep off the light-headedness he was currently suffering from.

But when he heard a loud crash – _why didn't anyone else hear that? _-, he changed his mind again and practically ran into the alley that could have been taken straight from horror movies he and his friends sometimes watched.

The scene awaiting him was clearly taken from a very gory and grotesque movie as well.

...And somehow that movie had an amazingly beautiful lead actress in it.

In the back of the alley, there were two persons – or so it seemed at first to Tino.

The female was standing, leaning slightly on to the wall with her right hand and her head bowed down slightly towards the male who was lying on the ground.

From where he had frozen, Tino couldn't see whether the young man was breathing or not but something told him that it was very improbable, considering the fact that his neck was in such a position that it was probably broken and his arms looked as though they had been twisted multiple times until every bone there were broken into tiny pieces.

"Ahhh..."

Tino almost had forgotten the woman as he had focused on the apparently lifeless man but now he raised his eyes to the young woman and they almost bulged out of his face as he took in her features.

She had long, platinum blonde hair that reached down to near her waist and on top of her hair was a rather long blue silk ribbon which looked absolutely adorable on her head.

He couldn't see her face – she was still staring down at the ground, her hair covering her visage from his view – but he really wanted to.

"A-ah, miss..." Tino stammered quietly, his cheeks feeling suddenly oddly warm. He really wasn't used to talking to pretty women, was he? "Are you... er... alright?"

What a stupid question to ask – of course she wasn't alright, her _date _had just been killed and she had been there to see that... and the culprit had even managed to run away before Tino appeared there.

Naturally she would be traumatized for life.

The woman stiffened slightly when she heard his voice, raising her head and turning towards his direction with a confused look on her face.

Tino's cheeks darkened with red colour when he saw her face.

She had very beautiful pair of sharp blue eyes and Tino almost felt as though she was looking into his very sould when her eyes were on him. The look she was giving to him was, at first, a bit confused before her delicate eyebrows lowered down on her brow until it was clear that she was glaring at him.

Yeah, he really wasn't used to having such a pretty girl staring at him so intensely.

His eyes – because, after all, he was a guy – went to her slightly pinkish lips and inwardly he drooled. _She is so cute. _(What, you thought he'd check her chest out?)

If he were a tad bit more confident about himself, he would be flirting with her right about... now.

She licked her lips – and it was only then when Tino realized that from the corner of her mouth was trickling drops of crimson substance down to her chin.

"...Miss?" he questioned with even wider purple eyes, taking a step closer. "You, uh, have something there..." he said shyly, pointing at the corner of his own lips.

The platinum blonde -haired woman blinked, her delicate fingers touching the pointed place briefly and effectively wiping the blood away. (Tino was almost completely sure that the substance _had _been blood.)

"Oh, thank you", she gave him a stoic smile – which, by the way, looked extremely wonderful on her pale skin. "I always get blood on myself when these things happen", she then sighed and tilted her head and Tino knew for sure that he was now officially enchanted.

_That _voice was inhumanely attractive and sweet. Well, her appearance was too but Tino found her voice to be even more strikingly beautiful than her appearance.

"I can understand that", he replied without truly comprehending what she had just said to him, a stupid grin making its way onto his lips. "It's messy business. CPR is, I mean." He was babbling and he knew it – but he couldn't help it! Tino was always like this in front of the ladies, especially the really attractive ones.

She chuckled at his words – it was a dark laughter but it still sounded as sweet as strawberries tasted.

"I wasn't doing CPR, fool", the young woman smiled as a chilly breeze caused her hair to sway around, a few strands of hair getting onto her face. "You humans are so easy..."

Tino blinked, confusion apparent on his face. "You..." he said slowly, realization coming to him finally after he somehow got over his initial shock of seeing such a beauty in the alley. "You're not human, miss?"

Her sweetly pink lips curled up into a small but wicked smile and lets out a half snort, half giggle. "Obviously", she replied and took a step closer, suddenly sniffing the air. "You smell so heavenly, boy."

Tino's heartbeat quickened when his brain registered her words – and a small gasp of shock escaped from his mouth. "Are you a vampire?" he questioned with a high voice, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly and almost betraying him.

The epitome of the word beautiful merely raised her eyebrows at him. "First of all – vampires are ugly as hell", she retorted and raised one finger up. "Sceond of all -", another finger rose, "- I don't have such a stupid weakness as they do."

Tino hadn't even noticed when she had come this close – the woman was practically breathing on his face by now and if he leaned just a little closer, their lips would-

Her frown soothened into a smirk. "My kind has no weaknesses", she declared deceivingly softly as her hand cupped his cheek, which was more than enough to make Tino's body freeze again.

"Ah", he merely uttered, a sudden burst of uncomfortable tingling in his stomach making him feel slightly dizzy. "...Uh, I'll go now then", he tried to slip away from her but the non-human would have none of that and pinned him to the closest wall.

"Oh no, I can't let such a pure soul get away from me now", she whispered as her eyes continued to study him almost heartlessly. "Yours smells so very wonderful..." As if to prove her words, she leaned over and sniffed his scent, her cheek rubbing against his.

Tino wanted to pull away – _but only because his life depended on it –_ and he tried to do so, only to be stopped by her surprisingly strong hands.

"My last one was very unsatisfying", she growled into his ear and he shivered at the feel of it. "Your soul should taste a lot better..."

"Wait, wait, wait", Tino suddenly flailed around in a desperate attempt to get away from the strange female. "My soul isn't tasty! It smells like pea soup with mustard! And _tastes _like that, too!"

Her dark chuckle echoed in the silence for a while as she pressed her body against his more tightly, causing his red cheeks to turn into even darker shade.

"Now, try not to resist too much", she mumbled and Tino instinctively knew she had another smirk on her (pretty) face. "This is going to feel a bit nasty." And she pressed her lips against his neck, her teeth scraping the Finn's easily bruising skin -

"Like, ew. That's totally sexual harassment I'm witnessing here", oddly cheerfully disgusted voice made her stop whatever it was she tried to do.

Her grip over his shoulders tightened and Tino was sensing a very strong feeling of anger coming off of her.

"Feliks", she said in a strained tone, "what are you doing here?"

Whoever this Feliks person was, Tino silently promised to worship him forever if he saved him from this predicament.

A very odd-sounding giggle followed her question. "Like, I was following you around, bitch, and you didn't even notice."

Her nails dug into Tino's skin and he softly gasped out in pain. Apparently she didn't like being called a bitch.

"I didn't know you were so keen on stalking me, shemale", she said icily and if Tino had to guess, he would say that she was glaring daggers at Feliks (who had a bit of an accent, the Finn realized).

"Like, you can totally tell I'm a male. Right, Finny?"

Tino blinked, wondering who Feliks meant by 'Finny'. Surely not him...?

"Hey, don't talk to my snack", the woman growled and almost possessively got closer to him, although that was already nearly impossible. "Besides, he can't even _see _you, moron, when you stand in the shadows."

"Like, whatever. Bitch", the slightly high-pitched voice said with a careless tone and Tino found himself wondering if the person in the shadows was a non-human too since she seemed to know him.

"Like, I'm not here to save him or anything but, like, I thought I ought to let you know that the others are hunting your kind tonight." There was a hint of a grin in his voice, Tino thought.

The woman pinning the petit Finn let out a frustrated growl. "Well, _fuck_", she cursed and almost reluctantly let go off Tino and withdrew her body away from his. "Eating his soul would get their attention then..."

"Like, yeah", Feliks's voice sounded cheerful. "You'd totally be killed, icebitch."

_Icebitch? _Tino wondered to himself as his shaky legs gave in and he fell down to the ground, staring at the platinum blonde in fear.

Her tight blue dress, which hugged her body tightly from several places, had slightly taken damage from Tino's pathetic attempts in escaping.

She still looked as hot as ever, though, despite the fact that she had almost... uh, eaten his soul or whatever had nearly happened just moments ago.

"Like hell I would", she snorted in a very displeased way and scowled – or so the Finn thought from the angle he could see her face from.

"Psh, you're not invincible like me", Feliks informed her, sounding oddly concerned for some reason. "So, like, let's _hurry up_, icebitch. I don't want to, like, get caught helping _you._"

Her chuckle was less dark this time and Tino sighed inaudibly – if she were human, he would do anything to get her laugh like that.

...Sadly, she wasn't.

"It's not like they trust you right now either, Feliks", she muttered before sighing and twirling a curl of her hair around her finger. "But, fine. Let's get going, shemale."

And in a second, she was gone and Tino was left alone in the alley to try comprehending what just had happened.

It took him a while to gather himself and stand up to leave the suspicious alley after cleaning himself a bit so people wouldn't get the wrong idea about what had happened to him.

...Of course, the events would haunt him for a long time but, being a Finn, he would never speak of those to _anyone. _There was no need for them to think that he was crazy... er, craz_ier _than they'd initially thought.

...He kind of hoped he would see her again, though. Despite the fact that she was some kind of soul-eating monster with extremely keen sense of smell.


End file.
